


Clouded Light

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jun has to take a guess, he would say that Aiba has lost approximately six pounds, which is a lot, considering that he wasn’t particularly chubby even before his hospital stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded Light

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire

If Jun has to take a guess, he would say that Aiba has lost approximately six pounds, which is a lot, considering that he wasn’t particularly chubby even before his hospital stay. His face is looking a little too edgy now, his cheekbones so sharp he might actually cut someone with them. Jun is pretty certain that the rest of Aiba’s body doesn’t look any better. He doesn’t like that at all!  
  
“Let’s watch a movie.” he suggests though without commenting on Aiba’s obvious loss of weight. He also stays silent about his pale face and the fact that Aiba has hardly said anything for the past week. Instead, he sets up the TV and goes for one of those ridiculously sappy romance movies which they both would never admit they like.  
  
He sits down at the edge of Aiba’s bed, forcing the other to move to the side a bit so that he can lie down next to him. When he puts an arm around Aiba’s shoulders, the latter finally smiles a little, leaning against Jun.  
  
The movie is boring. It’s not even that sappy that they might complain about it and make some conversation and jokes about it. Jun isn’t really watching anymore after a while and he is sure that Aiba isn’t either. He lets his fingers wander over Aiba’s shoulder and brushes over his cheek before he angles for some strands of hair, twisting them between his fingers. With his free hand, he takes Aiba’s, their fingers entwined.  
  
“Tell me what you like about me.” Aiba says all of a sudden while he moves his fingers in Jun’s hand and roams over Jun’s arm. It’s the first sentence he says today besides _Hello_ and _I’m okay._ And _Thanks._  
  
Jun pulls his eyebrows up a little but doesn’t comment on that weird request, instead, he answers. “You are good-hearted and fair, and talented. You give everyone a chance. You make the sun shine even on a rainy day. You are strong and fun and you never give up on anything. You-”  
  
“But I’m a burden,” Aiba interrupts him.  
  
“You are not.” Jun says calmly. He has pretty much expected something like that and is prepared.  It’s always the same when Aiba’s health issues strike again and he needs to rest for a while. “And you know that you aren’t. You are just sick. You’ll get better and soon be with us on stage again.”  
  
“Aren’t you tired of waiting?”  
  
“No.” Jun answers firmly. “None of us is tired. The only tiring thing would be if you gave up.”  
  
Aiba sits up and switches off the TV. “I’m not giving up!” he says, slight anger in his voice.  
  
“Really?” Jun mock-muses.  
“I’m not!” Aiba repeats with more strength in his voice now.  
  
Jun shrugs. “Prove it!”  
  
“I will!” Aiba huffs like he was personally insulted. “I will show you!”  He kicks the blanket aside a little and carefully gets up. “I’m going to walk till the end of the corridor and back again. Take my time!” he commands, new life-spirit apparently filling his clouded mind.  
  
Jun grins and leans back as his friend is heading out of the door. He uses the electric time clock of his phone so that Aiba won’t suspect him of cheating. _Yes_ , he thinks, _you never give up. I won’t let you._


End file.
